Arena
by Teh Grave
Summary: One shot sobre el origen de la zampakutoh de mi shini


Arena.

Una enorme playa blanquecina que se extiende sin cambio hasta el horizonte mezclándose con el oscuro cielo, adornado únicamente con una pálida luna. No hay rastro alguno de agua y lo único que altera el austero paisaje es un árbol de Ténéré, más conocido como árbol del desierto.

Mi mundo interior era bastante deprimente a primera vista y bastante parecido, por lo que había oído, a Hueco Mundo. A pesar de la falta de agua, sol u otras cosas que podrían tener los demás en su mundo interno, yo no necesitaba más de lo que allí había: un árbol para descansar y muuuuuucho espacio para practicar. La lucha siempre fue mi vida y antes de convertirme en shinigami, antes incluso de saber de la existencia de la Soul Society, las almas y las reencarnaciones, yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no pertenecía al lugar en el que había vivido desde niño.

Siempre me llamó la atención el combate físico y aunque disponía del tiempo, era tremendamente perezoso para comenzar a practicar alguno de los estilos que más llamaban mi atención.

Tras mi muerte y la llegada al rukongai mi percepción del mundo no cambió mucho y mi forma de vida siguió siendo el sedentarismo, hasta que un día apareció un monstruo enorme que me cambiaría la vida para siempre.

_El día comenzó como cualquier otro, es decir, el pesado de Derec tuvo que venir a tocarme las narices mientras dormía tranquilamente. Realmente estaba despierto, como el resto de días, pero me cabreaba el que vinieran a terminar de despejarme, así que, para seguir con la rutina, le di un capón en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, tras lo cual vino la bronca mañanera que me despejaba los sentidos._

_Derec se parecía bastante__ a mí: ambos é__ramos bastante altos, metro noventa, centímetro arriba, centímetro abajo, y corpulentos__ y, aunque él era rubio y yo moreno, muchas veces nos pasaban como hermanos cuando realmente solo é__ramos amigos._

_Entrado ya el medio día nos acercamos al mercado a ver si podíamos robar algo, es decir, a ver si Derec podía robar algo de comida para los dos mientras yo entretenía al tendero__ ya que lo de correr no iba conmigo._

_El camino hasta el mercado era lo único extraño cada día, siempre había caras nuevas, aunque fueras a __la misma hora día tras día.__C__omo siempre, estaba a reventar de gente que iba de un lado para otro, ya fuera__ comprando o simplemente mirando,__l__os niños corrían en todas direcciones enfrascados en sus juegos y sus "padres" corrían tras ellos llamándoles a voz en grito, sin resultado alguno, los mercaderes gritaban sus mercancías al viento esperando que alguien se acercara a comprar algo y, en general, la gente caminaba a empujones de un lado a otro de la calle._

_Nos acercamos tranquilamente a un puesto donde vendían frutas y, mientras me dirigía directamente hacia el tendero, Derec se separó de m__í__ y fue hacia un tenderete cercano donde había un montón de katanas y wakizashis expuestas__, con una expresión de curiosidad en su cara. La técnica era la misma día tras día, y día tras día comíamos a gusto bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_-__¡__Buenos días! – __Exclamé__ – __¿__Cómo va el negocio hoy viejo?_

_- Bueno, diremos que por lo menos seguimos aquí – replicó el anciano._

_Mientras mantenía la conversación Derec se había deslizado hasta una zona cercana a la estructura que hacía las veces de tienda y estaba cogiendo una enorme sandía cuando un tremendo impacto hizo temblar el suelo__ tirando al suelo a la mayor parte de la gente que allí se encontraba_

_Cuando me incorporé eché un vistazo a __mí__ alrededor: muchas de las tiendas acabaron medio deshechas y alguna casa perdió parte de alguna de sus paredes, la gente comenzaba a levantarse del suelo y los que ya lo estaban corrían hacia la zona en la que se supone había caído lo que quiera que fuera que había causado el temblor. Sin mucho tardar la gente salió despavorida en la dirección contraria y gritando desesperados._

_El rugido atronador de una bestia enorme, que luego conocería bajo el nombre de hollow, me taladró el cerebro de parte a parte. Con mucha lentitud fui girando mi cabeza hasta que lo vi: una masa negra de unos 4 metros de alto por otros 2 de ancho con una gran máscara blanca que se asemejaba a la cabeza de un jabalí._

_La visión me dejó helado y el pánico comenzó a serpentear a lo largo de mi columna hasta implantarse en mi cerebro. Rápidamente busqué a Derec y al no verlo cerca del puesto de frutas, que extrañamente seguía en pie, comencé a correr buscándole__. Al principio gritaba su nombre, pero los aullidos del monstruo hacían inaudibles mis llamadas a más de dos pasos de distancia de mi boca._

_Un nuevo temblor sacudió el suelo. Esta vez fue menor que el anterior, pero le siguió otro nuevo temblor, y otro y otro más. El hollow había decidido arrancar trozos del suelo y los estaba lanzando contra las casas, lo que hizo que me diera más prisa aún. La gente huía despavorida de la zona y chocaba conmigo hasta el punto de estar a punto de arrastrarme. No sé cómo, pero conseguí abrirme paso hasta una zona un poco mas despejada. Los destrozos eran innumerables: casas derruidas totalmente, gente muerta desparramada por el suelo, edificios en llamas, debido a alguna explosión producida por alguno de los proyectiles. La visión era totalmente desalentadora._

_Tras un par de vistazos divisé lo que parecía ser una persona atrapada en un edificio en llamas y viendo que nadie paraba a ayudar me acerque corriendo hasta la zona. Para mi sorpresa era Derec quien estaba atrapado bajo unos escombros_

_- Qué cojones haces aquí, llevo buscándote un buen rato_

_- Cuando oí el rugido del hollow me entró el pánico y salí huyendo – las lagrimas surcaban sus ojos – Una de esas cosas fue la que mato a mi familia._

_Podía sentir como el hollow estaba cada vez más cerca y el pánico volvió a hacerse un hueco en mi mente._

_- ¿¡Puedes andar!? – grite._

_- Creo que me he roto el tobillo. Quítame esto de encima._

_Entre los dos apartamos los trozos de piedra y madera que aprisionaban su pierna izquierda. Tenía el pie totalmente destrozado, así que pasé su brazo por detrás de mi cuello y lo levanté. Comenzamos a a__leja__r__nos de allí__ cuando el pie de aquel maldito monstruo aplastó la casa en la que __habíamos estado minutos antes, reduciéndola a cenizas mientras profería otro de sus pavorosos aullidos. La onda expansiva del pisotón nos tiró al suelo. Derec quedó bocarriba viendo todo lo que pasaba._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba sucediendo Derec me empujó a un lado. Al momento escuche otro tremendo golpe contra el suelo. Cuando me giré, aún aturdido por el golpe la visión fue como una patada en la boca del estómago. Ahí estaba la mano del hollow, negra como el azabache, retirándose del lugar del impacto, donde yacía lo que parecía un cuerpo humano totalmente aplastado, el cuerpo de Derec._

_En ese momento me __l__a ira invadió todo mi cuerpo desplazando a su paso miedo y__ tristeza,__m__e puse de rodillas y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Toda mi rabia se condensó en ese grito que superó en potencia al del hollow. De pronto algo en mi se rompió y comenzó a brotar algo más que rabia, ira o furia. Todo el polvo levantado por el hollow comenzó a condensarse formando una especie de huracán que me envolvía. Un sentimiento de emoción me embargaba__ y sentía todo a mi alrededor más nítidamente. El polvo se mezclaba con arena cercana y se fijaba en mi cuerpo en antebrazos__, frente__, torso y espinillas como una especie de armadura y en las manos se juntaba formando armas que jamás había visto._

_Cuando el tornado cesó en fuerza y contenido salió a la luz lo que ahora sé que es mi bankai: una armadura de arena que controlo a voluntad y dos puño__s americanos, uno con filo__ que discurre__ desde la mano__ por to__do el antebrazo izquierdo__y sobresale 20 centímetros desde el codo y otro parecido a una maza de 100 kilos en la derecha._

_El hollow, tras presenciar la transformación impasible y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo mas, se lanzó al ataque, pero lento como era fue sencillo esquivarle. __Usando el shunpo me situé delante de su cara y le estampé un derechazo en plena máscara que lo lanzó volando por los aires mientras con otro shunpo me colocaba en su trayectoria, devolviéndole al punto de origen con otro golpe, recibiéndole con otro puñetazo que le estampó contra el suelo, donde me ensañé con él. Cada golpe que le daba hacía retumbar el suelo y las pocas casas que habían quedado en pie comenzaban a acusar el continuo castigo amenazando con derrum__barse. Finalmente le remate haciendo que desapareciera._

_Al poco de desvanecerse el hollow, toda mi armadura y armas desaparecieron mientras caía exhausto, quedando dormido al instante. Solo una cosa quedo allí a parte de mi: mi __zampakutoh__Sabakku_


End file.
